Andai Saja
by AphrodosiacAppariton
Summary: Kurapika dan yang lainnya akan menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di Pulau Kujira dan Neon juga ikut bersama mereka. Apakah Neon akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kurapika? dan seperti apa reaksi Kurapika?


A/N : ingat...ini ff translate lho...

karena masih awal-awal muncul masih takut-takut buat bikin ff hasil imajinasi sendiri...

(_ _)

tapi tenang aja..aku udah minta ijin ke authornya kok...

yang udah baca ff nya ga salah kan kalo baca yang persi translate nya (_ _)

selamat membaca..

Hunter x Hunter credits to Yoshihiro Togashi..

* * *

Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Kurapika jatuh sakit,Neon Nostrade segera mendatangi Kurapika di apartemennya dengan perasaan khawatir. "Kurapika!" Neon berlari menuju sang bodyguardnya yang sedang sakit itu. "Kurapika,mereka bilang kau sakit" Neon duduk di sampingnya. Kurapika jatuh sakit setelah ia berjuang melawan Genei Ryodan. Disisi lain Neon malah N-A-K-S-I-R padanya. Maka dari itu ia langsung berlari ke apartemennya Kurapika setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sakit.

"Tidak apa Neon-sama,aku tak apa..hanya demam kok." kata Kurapika memberikan senyumannya pada Neon,membuat wajah gadis bersurai biru itu bersemu merah.

"Jangan pangil aku Neon-sama Lagi,panggil saja Neon." katanya "apakah kau akan tetap bekerja padaku meskipun ayah sudah meninggal?" tanya Neon

"Tentu", jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..",ujar Neon

"Neon-sa- maksudku Neon, Gon,Killua,Leorio dan aku akan pergi ke pulau Kujira untuk berlibur disana. Aku tahu aku harus memberi-" namun Neon langsung memotong perkataan Kurapika.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? kumohooonn"

"Tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang di mansion khawatir akan anda?" Neon tidak menjawab,tetapi ia menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Kurapika menghela nafasnya "baiklah.." katanya dengan nada pasrah.

"Horee~" Neon memeluk Kurapika dan Kurapika tersentak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Neon akan memeluknya. Ia menyembunyikan senyumannya. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat Gon,Killua dan Leorio masuk ke kamarnya,tentu saja ketiga temannya itu melihat dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh seorang perempuan "Apakah kalian berpacaran?" tanya Leorio,agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak,bodoh!" kata Kurapika,wajahnya memerah. Neon segera melepaskan pelukannya itu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Hei semua,aku juga aka ikut dengan kalian untuk berliburan ke Pulau kujira~" seru Neon.

"Itu bagus! kita punya teman berlibur lagi" kata Gon

"Aku harus pergi sekarang agar aku bisa membereskan barang-barangku untuk dibawa saat liburan! sampai ketemu lagi saat liburan~" kata Neon,pergi kemudian ia berpaling ke bodyguardnya itu "Cepat sembuh ya~" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tak percaya gadis manja itu akan ikut dengan kita" kata Leorio,setelah gadis bersurai itu pergi dari kamar Kurapika.

"Tenanglah Leorio." kata Killua. Kurapika hanya menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang membicarakan bossnya itu.

_'Mungkin Neon memang manja..tapi dia orang yang baik..'_

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Neon segera memberitahu Eliza bahwa ia akan ikut berlibur dengan Kurapika ke pulau Kujira. "Apa!?" seru Eliza "Tapi anda harus tetap ada disini Neon-sama!"

"Kumohon Eliza..AKU MOHON..apakah kau tidak mau memberiku kebebasan meskipun hanya beberapa harii saja?" Neon memohon

"Tapi..nona.." Eliza terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya "Baiklah aku akan mengijinkan anda pergi..asalkan itu dengan Kurapika"

Neon sangat senang malam itu. Ia segera mengepak pakaiannya malam itu.

* * *

Pagi itu Kurapika dan yang lainnya pergi ke Mansion Nostrade untuk menjemput Neon. "Eliza..dimana Neon?" tanya Kurapika. Eliza terkejut ketika Kurapika menyebutkan nama Neon tanpa embel-embel 'sama'

"Kurapika, itu boss anda..jadi panggillah 'Neon-sama'" kata Eliza. Saat itu juga Neon turun dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Eliza,aku sudah bicara pada Kurapika kalau ia boleh memanggilku Neon karena ia bukan Bodyguard pribadiku lagi karena ayah sudah meninggal." jelas Neon sambil membawa kopernya.

"Oh..baiklah", kata Eliza.

"Aku akan membantumu membawa kopermu Neon", kata Kurapika,mengambil koper yang dibawa Neon. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga menyentuh tangannya Neon dan Neon hanya membatu ketika tangan Kurapika itu menyentuh tangannya.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan Neon!? ia hanya tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganmu tidak masalah_ _'kan!?_', batin Neon _'tapi mengapa aku merasa_ _seperti-aaahh' _ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Neon, ayo kita berangkat"

"Ah iya! baiklah Eliza aku pergi dulu~ jaa ne~" Neon berpamitan pada Eliza

"Jaa dan selamat menikmati liburanmu Neon-sama!" kata Eliza saat ia melihat majikannya dan Kurapika keluar dari Mansion.

* * *

Mereka berada di kapal pesiar tapi mereka mempunyai masalah. "Apa!? hanya ada dua kamar!?" tanya kurapika, sedikit tercengang.

"Baiklah, Gon, Leorio, dan aku akan satu kamar. Sedangkan kau Kurapika." kata Killua sambil menunjuk Kurapika "Kau bisa satu kamar dengan Neon." lanjutnya

"B-baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Neon. Dan mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka tetapi Leorio berkata sesuatu pada Kurapika sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"Oi Kurapika, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dengan gadis itu ya." kata Leorio, tersenyum jahil. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak baka!" Ia segera menarik Neon ke kamar mereka berdua, sedangkan Neon hanya tercengang melihat pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

Ketika Kurapika dan Neon melihat ke sekeliling kamar mereka melihat kamar ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur dan juga sofa. "Kau bisa tidur di kasur, Aku akan tidur di sofa saja" Katanya

"Okay." jawab Neon.

Mereka membongkar pakaian mereka setelah itu Kurapika memutuskan untuk mandi. _"ia sangat lucu.." _batin Neon sambil menatap Kurapika bersamaan dengan Kurapika yang juga menatap boss nya itu, Handuk di pundaknya dan ia memegang baju ganti.

"Neon, aku akan mandi dulu sebentar" kata Kurapika.

"Silahkan" jawabnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kurapika selesai mandi, menggunakan pakaian baru nya dan ia masih menyeka rambutnya yang masih basah itu dengan handuknya.

_'Ia lebih lucu ketika ia menyeka rambutnya seperti itu..'_ batin Neon, wajahnya memerah _'Hentikan Neon! kau hanya N-A-K-S-I-R dengannya! Jadi lupakan!' _Tetapi ia tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Frustasi,Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Aku mau mandi juga sebentar" kata Neon, mencoba untuk menghapus bayangan Kurapika dari Pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit ia selesai mandi dan selesai mengganti bajunya. "Hei Kurapika, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan berkeliling Kapal ini?"

"Ide yang bagus,tetapi sebelumnya anda harus makan dahulu"

"Baiklah, Baiklah.."

* * *

Setelah mereka makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas kapal untuk melihat pemandangan. "Kirei~" kata Neon.

"Ya..Kirei" kata Kurapika. Ia menatap Neon tetapi entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat tidak senang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Neon berbalik dan bersandar.

"Nen ku menghilang! lovely Ghost Writers ku hilang! Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kembali,tidak seperti kau, kau masih memilikinya." Jelasnya,ia menunduk.

"Neon..."

"Tapi tak apa, karena setiap aku memprediksi masa depan aku merasa aku curang karena mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tak ingin tahu masa depan lagi, aku ingin hal itu terjadi tanpa ku ketahui, aku ingin orang-orang tahu masa depan mereka masing-masing." Jelas Neon,angin berhembus memainkan surai biru gadis itu. Kurapika setuju dengannya, orang-orang harus tahu masa depan mereka masing-masing.

Malam itu Neon sangat kelelahan setelah ia mengeliling kapal seharian. Ia menjatuhan dirinya di Kursi dan langsung tertidur lelap. Sementara Kurapika mencuci wajahnya dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia melihat Neon tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia langsung membopong Neon dan memindahkannya ke kasur. Kurapika menutupi tubuh Neon dengan selimut lalu memberikan ciuman selamat malam di kening Neon.

"Tidur yang nyenyak,Neon."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
